I'm stumped!
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Not too sure at how to go about describing this but I thought I'd mix my too favourite things zax and science:) ( chemistry in particular) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this may seem strange. But I've got my GCSEs starting in less than 10 days and revision is boring me so I thought why not mix revision for my 9 science exams with my two favourite casualty characters. **

**I also have a slight obsession with loving chemistry. But shh :)**

**And if your doing your exams as well it may ho you revise as well :) xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

It was a Sunday evening and Max and Zoe were sitting on the sofa. Zoe had some program on the TV that Max wasn't remotely interested in. He was on Zoe's iPad.

"Zoe I have a question."

"This sounds dangerous."

"Very funny. May I continue."

"Yes go on."

"When I was at school I never really understood the difference between covalent and ionic bonding I was wondering if you could explain it to me the teachers were never very patient."

"Max seriously. And what makes you think I have any more patience than them."

"Well I was kinda replying on the fact that you love me."

"Whatever gave you that idea." Zoe smiled back. Max looked at her and smiled. He then kissed her.

"You shouldn't kiss your teacher."

"Oh shhh. Can we get on with this chemistry lesson."

"Yes. Well covalent bonding happens between non-metals where the atoms share pairs of electrons. To form simple covalent molecules, for example water. They have low melting and boiling points due to the fact that they have weak intermolecular forces of attraction. And ionic bonding happens between a metal and a non-metals. The atoms gain and lose elections from their outer shells. They do this to have a full outer shell. So if they lose an electron they become positively charged ions and if they lose electrons they become negatively charged ions. These ions are then arranged in an ionic lattice, there is a strong electrostatic force of attraction between oppositely charged ions. Meaning they have night melting and boiling points. And as the ions aren't free to move they can't conduct electricity unless molten or aqueous (in solution)."

"Okay I get that part but doesn't diamond and graphite have a special name."

"Oh yeah they are called giant molecular covalent substances. And graphite has 3 covalent bonds so it as a free electron so can conduct electricity and its layers are free to side so it makes a good lubricant. Where as diamond has 4 covalent bonds so doesn't conduct electricity and is very hard so makes good cutting tools. Both have very high melting and boiling points."

"Okay most of that went over my head. But I get the difference now. It was like being back at school."

"You did ask."

"That's true I did. And now I want to know more, what else do you know. I was always confused in science at school."

"Well the rest of my knowledge will have to wait for another day. After that I need some sleep."

Zoe lay onto Max and her stroked her hair, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Come on sleeping beauty, bed time."

Max took a reluctant Zoe by the hand and lead her into bed.

The both fell under the covers and Zoe snuggled into Max. Her head resting just below his chin. He kissed her head before the light was turned off.

"Night princess, I look forward to the next lesson."

**Please review xx**

**_If I get enough positive feedback back i will carry this on :)xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm writing more for this, as much for myself as for my wonderful readers xx hope you enjoy x**

**Please review x**

**Katie xx**

Zoe and Max lay in bed, it was early on a Monday morning and Max was still thinking about yesterday's chemistry lesson.

"Morning beautiful, how much do you know about nuclear fission and nuclear fusion?"

"Umm a bit."

"Well you might be surprised to know that is one thing I'm pretty knowledgeable in."

"Oh really, do you fancy being the teacher this morning."

"Okay then."

Max kissed Zoe and lent back on the pillow.

"So nuclear fission is the splitting up of uranium-235 atoms. This reaction releases a huge amount of energy. Nuclear fission can cause a chain reaction. A neutron is fired at a uranium-235 atom this causes it to become unstable and decay into two daughter nuclei and 2 or more neutrons which collied with other uranium-235 atoms causing them to decay causing a chain reaction."

Zoe carried on looking intently at Max.

"I never realised you knew so much."

"But rude may I continue."

"Please do."

"Nuclear fission can be used in nuclear power stations. A nuclear reactors use a controlled chain reactions, the heat energy produced is used to boil water to drive a steam turbine which turns the generator which produces electricity. The chain reaction is reactions must be carefully controlled. Uranium fuel rods are placed in a moderator (water) to slow down the fast-moving neutrons.

Control rods (boron) limit the rate of fission by absorbing excess neutrons. They are placed in between the fuel rods and are raised and lowered into the the reactor to control the chain reaction. If it is not controlled it could lead to an explosion."

Zoe smiled.

"Very interesting. So the fusion, we have only got an hour so you need to make this part quicker."

"Fine now shh."

"Nuclear fusion is the joining of small atomic nuclei. Two lighter nuclei collide at his speeds and very high temperatures. This releases a lot more energy than fission. It usually happens in stars and it doesn't leave behind a lot of radioactive waste but plenty of hydrogen gas to use as fuel. To allow for fusion to happen the nuclei have to over come the electrostatic forces of repulsion is protons. It is really hard to recreate the right conditions on earth making fusion reactors are very hard and expensive to build. The hot hydrogen gas has to be contained in a magnetic field. At the moment it takes more power to get a fusion reactor up to temperature than the reactor can produce."

Zoe kissed Max. Before getting out of bed.

"Thank you for the physics lesson, time for work now. We can share the rest of our knowledge to night."

"I for one have a lot more information started from where that came from."

"I'm sure you have but now get out of bed or we are gonna be late."

**Please review x there'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Writing the last one rally helped me in my physics mock :) so this one is biology based enjoy and I hope you learn something :) xx**

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

That evening max and Zoe were sitting having dinner. Zoe was thinking about what to teach max about next. Max noticed that Zoe seemed somewhat deep in thought.

"Zoe what you thinking about?"

"Umm just about our next lesson."

"Oh, I was thinking how about some biology."

"Sounds good to me, I take it its my turn?"

"Yep. So what we gonna be leaning about."

"How much do you know about eutrophication?"

"Eutroph what?"

"Not a lot I see. Well let me explain."

"Eutrophication occurs when excess nitrogenous fertilisers get washed into rivers or lakes. This then causes an algae bloom. The algae block the light from getting to the plants below it meaning they can't photosynthesis meaning they produce no oxygen and end up dying. The decomposes then use up all the oxygen through respiration whilst breaking down the dead plants. This means that there is no oxygen for the fish to respire meaning they suffocate and die."

"That's all a bit morbid."

"It's life max, and if farmers were more careful it wouldn't get to that."

"I suppose."

"I've just had another idea I've thought of something that could link in nicely."

"What."

"The nitrogen cycle."

"The whaty what."

"Basically it is the cycle of nitrogen.

Nitrogen fixing bacteria convert atmospheric nitrogen into nitrogen compounds (nitrates). This can also occur when lighting strikes. The nitrates in the soil are taken into the plants via active transport which uses energy from respiration to draw in the nitrates against the concentration gradient. From an area of low concentration (soil) to an area of high concentration (root hair cells). When the plants die decomposer bacteria convert the dead matter into urea and ammonia. The nitrifying bacteria converts the urea and ammonia back into nitrates. And finally denitrifying bacteria convert nitrates back into atmospheric nitrogen."

"Wow, I think I've actually learnt something, better late than never I suppose. If you had been my teacher I would have been top of the class."

"Well I'm glad to hear, but I'm afraid not even in old enough to have been your teacher."

"I know but I've got you now."

"Indeed you have. Dance watching a film I've had just enough of science for one day."

"Yeah me too. What film?"

"If I stay."

"Zoe! As long as you don't cry."

"I'm not making any promises."

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

(If there's anything you would like me to write a chapter on please let me know I'll do my best ) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is a mix of biology and physics:) **

**Please review xx**

**Katie xx**

It was just after lunch and max walked to Zoe's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in. Oh max it's you."

"Oh charming. I came to see if you were up for another lesson."

"Yeah I need a break from this. What do you want to know more about."

"Umm how about the heart."

"Fine well I'll add more information as well."

"Alright by me."

Zoe and max moved to the sofa.

"The blood is made up of plasma which is a pale yellow liquid that carries everything in the blood. It carries: red and white blood cells, platelets, glucose and amino acids, Carbon dioxide, oxygen, urea, hormones, antibodies and antitoxins.

Red blood cells are biconcave disks, this increases the surface area. Also they have no nucleus which makes more room for haemoglobin. Oxygen is carried by the red blood cells what combining with the haemoglobin.

An iron deficiency can cause anaemia which means the red blood cells can't carry enough oxygen.

White blood cells engulf microbes and produce antibodies and antitoxins. If you have a low count you run the risk of infection.

Platelets clot the blood, to stop bleeding and to prevent microbes from entering the body."

Max smiled at Zoe, how had he managed to form a relationship with her. She was so intelligent.

"Max have you finished gawping."

"Oh yeah sorry do carry on."

"So you have arteries these carry blood away from the heart. They carry blood at high pressure around the body. The walls are strong and elastic. The walls are thick compared to the lumen.

Arteries branch off into capillaries.

Capillaries exchange materials with the tissues. They are really small and the walls are only once cell thick, this increases the rate of diffusion by decreasing the distance over which it occurs.

Capillaries branch off into veins.

Veins carry blood at a low pressure and the walls of the vessels are not as thick as arteries. They have a bigger lumen to help blood flow and they also have valves to prevent the back flow of blood and keep it flowing in the right direction."

Zoe kissed max.

"What was that for."

"Thought you might need to regain some focus"

"Oh yeah. Let's hear more."

"The heart is split into four chambers. Deoxygenated blood enters the heart through the vena cava into the right atrium. Then a valve stops the back flow of blood as it passes into the right ventricle. Then the blood passes the through the pulmonary artery to the lungs. The oxygenated blood then enters the heart though the pulmonary vein. It travels through the left atrium into the left ventricle and out through the aorta and around the body."

"Electrocardiographs or ECGs measure the action potential of the heart. When the heart beats, and action potential passes through the atria making them contract. Then another action potential passes through the ventricles making them contact too. Once the action potential has passed the muscle relaxes. These action potentials produce weak electrical signals on the skin. An ECG records the action potentials of the heart using electrodes stuck onto the chest, arms and legs.

Using an ECG you can work out the heart rate.

Frequency (hertz) = 1/time period (seconds)"

"Wow. Your such a great teacher, I love you you know."

"I know. Come on back to work you. Your distracting me."

"Oh you love it really."

Max kissed Zoe before walking out of her office. It was his turn to teach her something next.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


End file.
